


Epic

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: EPIC [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Chicago, Epic, Fun moments, Happy Ending, Ian moves, Love, M/M, New York, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, Slow Burn, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Prompt: Mickey and Ian are together, but not. Mickey is interested in a relationship, but Ian keeps going for others and so Mickey does too, but to a lesser degree. Finally Mickey meets someone who treats him right and Ian has a fit. Ian finally pulls his head out of his ass as Mickey and bf are getting really serious. He tries to seduce Mickey's bf but gets punched (by bf) for it. A couple years later Ian is moping and Mickey is single again, good break up, and they try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to whoever wrote this prompt that allowed my mind to take on a life of its own. 
> 
> second of all, I adore you all. the comments, on all my fics on here and on tumblr, makes me want to write more. So much. especially those who constantly comment on all of my ramblings, no matter how crazy they may get.

* * *

Prompt: Mickey and Ian are together, but not. Mickey is interested in a relationship, but Ian keeps going for others and so Mickey does too, but to a lesser degree. Finally, Mickey meets someone who treats him right and Ian has a fit. Ian finally pulls his head out of his ass as Mickey and bf are getting really serious. He tries to seduce Mickey's bf but gets punched (by bf) for it. A couple years later Ian is moping and Mickey is single again, good break up, and they try again.

 

\--

 

Mickey and Ian had been...what they were for years now.  Not together, not..Not together, just as they were. Fuck buddies was too loose of a term because they were more than that, so much more than that. They were close, friends, they hung out all the time and laughed and joked and when they needed to they tore each other's clothes off and made passionate love to each other and while neither boy could or would admit that it was more than just fucking, it was more for both of them, more than either of them could quite wrap their heads around.  Being as young as they were they didn't quite handle it as they might have if they were grown adults.

 

In the beginning, Mickey had made a point of telling Ian, constantly in fact that all they would ever be is friends who fucked, that was it, and friends was stretching it. Of course that mindset didn't last long, and he eventually stopped saying it, and while others might have noticed such things, Ian didn't. The words played in his head for years after.  Never anything more, it became a part of who he was, how he saw his relationship with Mickey.  Even when Mickey did things that were obviously not just friends things, even when Mickey tried his damnest to get Ian to see that he had changed his mind, Ian never tried to be anything more, he himself refused to, the words repeating in his head.

 

Instead of just telling each other how they felt, they skirted around it.  Ian by finding other people to occupy his time, he didn't have a constant string of men in and out of his bed but he might as well have because Mickey had them all documented in his head and it hurt him a little more every time, every single time Ian mentioned a date or Mickey met one of them, it hurt a little bit more, broke him a little bit more but did he say anything?  Not really, he did once, a few months before hand, granted he had been trashed and he just kind of blurted out everything he could and would never say to his friend right there and what had Ian done, he looked at him with these sad guilty eyes, and Mickey was sure that Ian would never and could never feel what he felt.  It pissed him off  but what was he going to do about it? 

 

He was going to get over Ian Gallagher, he was going to somehow find a way because losing his friend over this bullshit was not an option. So here they were sitting across from each other and Mickey had the words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue.  It took him a long time to say them and Ian was eyeing him, seeing his friend shifting in his seat.   'This is it' Ian thinks in his head.  The moment where Mickey tells him that he doesn't want Ian, that he never really will, that his drunken confession was just that, a drunken fucking confession, and it was all bullshit.   "I don't think we should fuck anymore." Mickey says and Ian tilts his head, his eyes clouding over, he knows, he can feel it because this is where he is supposed to shut it off.  Not yell out how much he loves his fucking friend, and just accept that they have to be just friends now that ever since Mickey got trashed and practically told Ian he was in love with him that their friendship would never, could never be the same again.

 

"O...Okay...If that's what you want." Ian stutters out sadly.

 

"Look, man, the thing, where I...Well confessed shit, I get it okay, you ain't into me like that, It's cool. Just. I think we should be just friends without the sex shit for a while until I can...Ya know? Okays ? Shit, I gotta go," and Mickey takes off leaving Ian sitting there staring at the wall.  What the fuck actually just happened?  Did Mickey?  No...No he couldn't.

 

\--

 

Ian tried to call after that but Mickey didn't pick up, He tried and failed to come up with what exactly happened.  Had he known that Mickey had meant any of the words he had said that night, maybe he would have done something different, but maybe not. He wasn't really sure, he had put thoughts of anything with Mickey more than friendship and fucking away years ago. Now suddenly Mickey was leaving him because he didn't want more. Well fuck. 

 

He didn't really understand it, just like right now, as he walked into the bar that he and Mickey were frequent customers at and he was smacked in the face, with the sight of Mickey...On a date.  Mickey hadn't spoken to him in weeks and now...He was....he didn't know what to do or what to say but he couldn't stay here, he couldn't deal with this shit right now.  And he didn’t understand it.   As he walked out into the darkness of the street, he ran through every fucking minute of his life with Mickey. Whatever. 

 

In the beginning, there wasn’t even talking, Ian tried, Mickey refused. Ian wondered if he had imagined it, if he had been sick longer than even he knew. Maybe he had imagined his whole fucked up life with Mickey. Mickey wanted…no he didn’t it was a lie. Mickey was lying to him, looking for a fucking out.  Mickey had always been standoffish, cursing that if Ian even so much as hinted at wanting more than he was gone. Was that it? Did Ian stare too long at him, or whisper too often.  Had he gotten too comfortable in what they had?  But if what Mickey had said that night was right, and at the time he was sure it was just drunken rambling.

 

If what Mickey had said, was true , then at some point it had changed, into Mickey wanting…more….what? Mickey said that he was sick of Ian fucking other people, he had asked, and almost pleaded with Ian to stop, to tell him why it wasn’t enough to be with just him, which Ian had brushed it off because…well…because Mickey fucked other people too. He knew this, because every fucking time Mickey went out, to get fucked, Ian stayed awake, not able to sleep or even think. He had learned long ago, that trying to go out and get fucked at the same time had been pointless because when Ian was busy thinking of who was standing behind Mickey, fucking him against a wall or whatever surface that Mickey had decided on, that not even fucking some random twink would satisfy him, nothing would.  Granted for weeks afterward he always had strings of guys walking in and out of his life to distract himself, but whatever.

So what then? He was actually supposed to believe that this entire time that he had been in love with his friend, that he was fucking on a semi-regular basis, that the feelings were mutual? What was the game here? What was it, by now, he was pissed off, angry, and crying. He was walking down the dark streets of Chicago late at night, because he was fucking stupid like that, and he was furious and angry and he couldn’t really tell if it was at himself, or at Mickey for confessing that shit, or maybe because in his mind, it couldn’t be true, there was no way that Mickey walking away from him like this was his fault. He had adored that tough ass prick for as long as they had known each other, and there was no way for one single second that he could of actually had Mickey. This had to be a fucking joke.  The cosmic world was flipping him off and laughing.  Saying, you lost everything, because he had.  He hadn’t just lost the man that he sort of fucking loved way too much but his best friend as well because even if Mickey said he wanted to be friends, he didn’t, he really didn’t or he wouldn’t be cutting him off like this.

 

Ian kept walking, he kept going until he no longer recognized where he was, he didn’t know how long he had been walking, how long he had been there, and he didn’t care. He also didn’t care when he was approached as he passed an alley but a couple of men that looked about as angry and as mean as the Milkovich brothers once had to him, he didn’t care when they ranted off slurs or punched him in the face because he didn’t fucking care. And he realized that he hadn’t felt this numb or uncaring since the first time he had been medicated. Is that what this was supposed to feel like, losing a piece of yourself, he guessed it made sense. Back then he had lost a very big part of himself, even if in those parts were mania and depression there were other parts that were drowned out by his meds too, and he missed those parts so much sometimes.

 

And now, even if he had seen Mickey on dates before, this was different, Mickey wanted to get away from him, to move on without him.  The mantra of ‘atleast he comes back to you’ was no longer playing, because Mickey Milkovich wasn’t coming back to him this time, and as the blood ran down his face, he knew, that he only had himself to blame for not telling Mickey sooner, or ever how much he really meant to him, for holding it in afraid.  Mickey, had come out and said it, had told him how he felt, and Ian never had, he never once had actually said it, he always figured that Mickey had known, and in that, he had fucked up royally, and as he faded to black that night, he knew. Fuck he knew.

 

 

\---

 

Mickey smiled sweetly…sort of at the man in front of them. It was their second date really and he was enjoying it. Maybe not as much as he might have if a certain red-head had been sitting there smiling at him, but fuck if he was going to think about that right now. He had more important things on his mind.  Like getting his new friend in a more private setting, but that thought was derailed by the ringing of his phone for the third time.  What the fuck did his sister want?

 

“What? I’m kinda busy right now Mands,” he says into the phone, trying not to sound like too much of an asshole in front of his new friend. And the guy just smiles at him and nods when Mickey mouths a polite sorry to him.

 

“For fucking sakes Mickey! Answer your fucking phone once in a while. When is the last time you saw Ian?” she asks and he notices her tone. God not now.

 

“A couple of weeks. Listen, Mandy, unless this is important…like an actual emergency,  I’m on a date right now and I’d like to…”

 

“You’re on a what?!? Is that why Ian was in the middle of nowhere this late at night?? You went out on a date with some douchbag?  And your best friend goes out and almost gets himself killed, and you’d like to continue your date, well go the fuck ahead.  Stay away from him then. Just thought you’d like to know…since…nevermind. Fuck this. Enjoy your date asshat.” She says angrily and Mickey freezes.

 

“What did you just say Mandy….Mandy….damn it!” he bites and looks up at Zach, and smiles a little nervously.  “Um…man, look I gotta go, my friend…my sister just called, our friend was beaten up…I gotta…Hospital.” And the guy is nice and just smiles.

 

“I’ll drive you.”

 

 

 

Ian wakes up to the beeping sounds, for fuck's sake.   He opens his eyes to see his family and Mandy standing at the door looking more like a guard dog than a friend.

 

“What is she doing?” he whispers to Debbie whos eyes snap up.

 

“Making sure nobody hurts you of course,” Debbie says and he eyes his little sister.

 

“And maybe making sure Mickey doesn’t try to come in here if he does show up. She’s pretty pissed at him.”

 

“The fuck for?” He croaks out causing the entire room to look at him, and a warning glare is shot at Debbie.

 

“he…um…when you…nevermind. He’s just an asshole.” And Ian just nods and looks towards the window.

 

“hey, sweetface. You okay? They said you’d be a little foggy for a while. They had to adjust your meds to go with the pain meds.” And Ian rolled his eyes still looking away.  Fuck meds, the whole fucking bunch of them, but he didn’t say that.

 

\--

 

Mickey was pissed off. Fucking pissed off. They wouldn’t let him near Ian. He and Zach who hadn’t left him, were in the waiting room and while Fiona came out to tell him Ian was fine, just a little loopy and banged up, and her sad eyes when she told him that he couldn’t go in, that Mandy had insisted and whatever it was seemed important, and when Fiona had seen Zach, the anger in her own eyes glaring down at him.  Great now the one person that could actually let him in to see Ian, would never net him in.

 

“Did you date him?” Zach asked softly.

 

“Huh?” Mickey asks distracted.

 

“Your own sister doesn’t want you in there, and that girl seemed pissed off as all hell at seeing me, so I just..nevermind, too soon to ask that question. I’ll go if you ask, ya know? I really like you Mickey, and I want to…be here for you, I’ve liked you a lot longer than that, and I’d like to start something here, but tonight is not the time, and I get that. Would it be easier if I left?” Zach asks.

 

“I…I don’t know. They ain't gonna let me in there anyway. Probably doesn’t want to see me. I’ve been avoiding him lately anyway. We…there’s a past, but I just wanted something more I guess. Okay yeah, you’re right way too soon for this.” Mickey chuckles and Zach does too. 

 

“Well isn’t this fantastic. God this is a bad idea.” Mandy says from in front of them her arms crossed.

 

“Excuse me? Aren’t you supposed to be on my side, blood and all that?  I didn’t know he was hurt okay? I was mad at him and I didn’t want to deal with it, I didn't know he got hurt.” Mickey lets out.  “are you gonna let me see him yet?”

 

“Nope, he requested to…Um…see your friend first…For the record, I said it was a bad fucking idea.”

 

“Oh hell no. That’s not happening. You think I’m unleashing my…um…well shit….I’m not letting him in there for all the Gallaghers to pounce on him. Fucck you.” Mickey says but as he does Zach stands up.

 

“It’s fine Mickey.  Your friend obviously has something he wants to say, and I’ll listen to him…” and he turns towards Mandy… “and only him, because even if you're mad at him right now, I’ve seen him around before and he’s important to you. So I’ll listen.”  And Mickey just stares at him in awe, where had he found this guy. And why hadn’t he noticed him before, oh that’s right…Ian.

\--

 

The entire room looks up as the man enters the room. Ian takes him in and watches. He is a little taller than Mickey probably, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.  “Out,” Ian says to his family but they stand there and he rolls his eyes.  “Gallaghers, and Mandy step outside, please, I want to talk to…” He looks at the man for his name.

 

“Z..Zach,” he says.

 

“Zach, so out. And if you so much as think of being assholes to Mickey out there, I will kick your assess, it isn’t any of your business. Okay?” Lip rolls his eyes and starts to walk out.

 

“Phillip, that means you too. Don’t make me come out there. I will fuckin do it. And if I cant I will call his brothers.”

 

And when they all left he looks at Zach who is smiling.

 

“You love him,” Zach says and Ian looks up.

 

“What?” Ian asks, how could he?

 

“I’m not stupid, I can see things, Pretty good at reading people actually.  Is this a stay away from what's mine speech? If so, I’d really like to prepare myself for it” Zach says with a light chuckle and Ian glares for a minute.

 

“No, he isn’t mine. He made that perfectly clear and then he was out with you and he looked…happy. So no, it’s not that..”

 

“You saw us?” Zach asks.

 

“Mm yeah, we used to go there, after work to blow off steam, I walked in saw you, walked out. He doesn’t want to see me right now, so I didn’t want to…bother I guess.”

 

“So you get your ass handed to you instead?” Zach asks.

 

“Good point.  You like him?” Ian asks, so many emotions coursing through him.  The truth was when he had heard that Mickey’s date was here with him, he was pissed, begged everyone not to let Mickey in because he knew himself, he would say or do something he couldn’t take back, after about an hour he had asked to see the guy, because, he needed to. Mickey had left him and as much as he wanted to beg Mickey to give him another chance to make it better, Mickey had looked happy in that place, laughing freely, with someone who he had never hurt, or had never hurt him, and well who the hell was he to take that away from Mickey.

 

“I do. A lot.  But I’m not here to get myself in the middle of whatever it is that’s between you. If it’s not over. Let me know. One shot. I’ll back off.”

 

“Funny. But I’m not going to do that to him. You seem like a nice guy, and as much as I would love to tell you to fuck off, I won't, I can’t do that. He’s more than just some guy I'm kinda into here, he’s my best friend, and if I want that back, fucking ever, I gotta let him go.  Don’t tell him okay, about this. At least not yet.” Ian says, and a single tear rolls down his face.  Shit why is he talking to this guy like they were friends.

 

“Alright. You sure though? Never wanted to tell him how you feel?”

 

“Everyday for like ever man, but…its not our time, maybe we missed it. There was a time he felt free with me, he doesn’t anymore, so…take care of him. If he’ll let you anyway, and just a heads up he gets angry, sometimes sounds like he doesn’t give a damn, don’t let him fool ya, he’s a fucking softie in there, just gotta find it.” And Zach nods.

 

“You're good people Ian Gallagher. I don’t know what's going to happen with me and Mickey, but I respect what you just did here.”

 

\--

 

Mickey didn’t understand anything right now. He had gone in and seen Ian after Zach left. And the man didn’t say much to him, just said he was fine,  they chatted a little bit. And after Mickey left he didn’t feel any better. His friend was in the hospital bed, and his maybe almost boyfriend had had a long chat with Ian, and it made him fucking nervous

 

But all of two weeks later and all he had heard from Ian was a few texts here and there, and he had seen him once, Ian had been with Fiona who glared at him but Ian had just waved.  And in those weeks he had seen more of Zach who had seemed unfazed by whatever he and Ian had discussed. And Zach didn’t even seem jealous when Mickey had mentioned the night before, maybe stopping by to see Ian.

 

 

“You should. I’m sure he'd love to see you.”   The actual fuck.

 

So Mickey did, he walked up to Gallagher’s house because he knew that Ian would be there tonight. Family dinner shit. Bad idea, but whatever.  And he knocked getting a glare from hell from Lip who answered the door.

 

“What do you fucking want?” Lip says.

 

“Hey douchebag, red here?” he asks and Lip rolls his eyes.

 

“Not likely. That why you show up here? You really think he’s gonna drive that far for family dinner.  Maybe for Christmas.”

 

“What?” Mickey asks confused. And Lips face changes, for only a second.  But the scowl returns.

 

“He moved Mickey. Like two days ago.”

 

“The fuck where?” Mickey asks confused, he had seen him…was it, almost a week ago with Fiona. And he just got out of the hospital like not even two weeks ago. Where the fuck did he go?

 

“Ask him. Not my place to say. He just said he needed to stay clear…that its what he had to do…for you…fucking bullshit if you ask me but whatever.” Lip says and Mickey doesn’t say another word, he’s pissed.  He picks up that phone as he marches across the street.

 

 

“Hello?” he hears the answer, which is calm and collected which he certainly is not.

 

“What you leave and don’t tell me? And your douchebag brother says it's for me. Fuck you! I said I wanted to be your friend and you just fucking leave??” Mickey yells

 

“Leave? Oh for fuck's sake. Lip.  I’m still in fucking Chicago. He’s a dick. It's not like that Mick. I got offered a job, in New York, it's for like a year or some shit and I’m gonna take it ya know? But it’s not for like a month. I’m on the northside right now. I was gonna tell you. I'm sorry.”

 

“And this shit about it being for me? Whats that?” Mickey asks determined for him to answer the question.

 

“Oh that, I just figured, you're in a new relationship, and it would be easier to …ya know focus on that, and we can text and shit, until your more comfortable being around me and until I get more comfortable seeing you with…someone who isn’t me.”

 

“Oh…so it bothers you? I don’t get that.” And Ian is silent on the other end before he speaks again.

 

“Just different Mickey. I like your boyfriend, he’s nice. I just, want to be respectful is all and this job is good. So good.  We can talk soon. I wouldn’t leave without coming by, you know that right? Even with all this shit…still my best friend.”  And Mickey smiles a little at that.

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

 

 

Ian knew he should of left after the first beer. He had known. When he had gone over to Mickey's  and they talked and decided to be friends from a distance while he was away and maybe it would be less awkward for the both of them then. Ian still didn’t tell Mickey that he was in love with him because he didn’t want to ruin his friends happiness, but after Zach had showed up with a case of beer and a smile, Ian had politely agreed to one beer, and one turned into way too fucking many especially for Ian, who after four beers was hammered as all hell and that’s how it had happened.   He didn’t even know really how he got to this point. His cheek hurt from where Zach had punched him.  Mickey was outside smoking, and he really didn’t understand what had happened.  Had he really leaned in and tried to kiss Zach?  But why? He had no feelings  towards Zach, and what was he supposed to say? The truth? Ha fuck that, that his messed up head had imagined Mickey sitting there looking at him, oh hell no.

 

“I'm so sorry….I'm so fucking sorry.  I'm gonna go.  I don’t even know what the fuck I just did….fuck.” Ian stammered as he ran out the door. He thought he heard Zach tell him not to go but he didn’t fucking listen, he just ran.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Gallagher?” Mickey says stepping back in, sitting next to his boyfriend. “why does your fist look like…fuck what happened?”

 

“Misunderstanding. No worries Mickey. He was slightly drunk is all. No big deal. He’ll sleep it off, not even remember it.” Zack says and Mickey glares at him, Ian was leaving in a week, but something…what was it?

 

“Tell me,” Mickey warns.

 

“He tried to kiss me.” And Mickey freezes.  Huh? That he didn’t expect.

 

“Gallagher tried to kiss you….what the…son of a bitch.”

 

“Don’t Mick, he’s wasted, okay? Let it go. He’s leaving in like a week, don’t leave it on shitty terms man.”  But Mickey doesn’t listen, he just picks up his phone and of course he gets no answer, he was going to kill Gallagher.

 

 

Ian is packing up a few of his things a few days later,  a couple of angry voicemails were waiting for him on his phone, and he felt like a piece of shit. He had just sent off a text to Zach, telling him he was sorry, and he hoped he could forgive him one day. And Zach was oddly fine, it was Mickey that was going to kill him.  Mickey didn’t like it when people tried to touch what was his, and he was going to be furious at Ian for this. Hate him for this. He just had to go and fuck it up like everything else.

 

“So you just gonna ignore me and leave?” Mickey says from the doorway.

“No. was gonna come see you today. Figured, you know, getting punched in the face, takes some preparation and shit.” Ian shrugs and Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“Why did you do it? You said you wanted me to be happy and then…you just…try to steal my boyfriend?” the anger is there but Mickey sounds so fucking tired of all of it and Ian is too.

 

“No…I was…I don’t even remember. I mean I do. I was there, drunk as fuck, that was a stupid idea and then I got all…cloudy.  I thought…Okay, that just makes it worse.  Nevermind, I’m an asshole, just hit me, hate me, I deserve it.  I leave in a few days and I’m sorry that I'm an asshole, I hope you forgive me someday, but I get it if you don’t. I'm always fuckin shit up.” Ian says sadly and Mickey just stares at him.

 

“Don’t hate you, pissed as hell at you. Don’t understand why you did that.” And he wants to ask again but he doesn’t. They exchange goodbyes, because they won't see each other again for a long time, and in three days Ian leaves.

 

Mickey: You thought what?

 

Mickey texts when he knows Ian is far enough away that it doesn’t really matter anymore.

 

Ian: Thought it was you…

 

 

 

(Six Months Later)

 

 

Ian groans as the doorbell rings and his friend Arianna just giggles.

 

“It’s gonna be him again.  Oh god.”  She keeps giggling.

 

“Shut the fuck up Ari. It’s  not fuckin’ funny. The dude seriously never goes away.” Ian groans again before getting up and slowly going to the door.  He takes a breath because seriously the guy across the hall kept asking him out and he was…well obviously obsessive, and he never gave up, but he had seemed nice in the beginning but Ian had been so…he didn’t even know how describe it heartbroken, even if it was his own fault, he wanted Mickey so badly, even now, six months later, and he texted him occasionally, and they would catch up but he didn’t ask about Zach and he didn’t talk about his life other than unimportant shit, because god he still regretted not pulling that man into his arms when he had the chance.

 

He opens the door expecting Derek the annoying neighbor and while he sees Derek poke his head out of his door, standing in front of him holding a six pack of beer is Mickey Milkovich.

 

“M…m..mick?” He says like he doesn't believe it because he doesn't.

 

“Hey, there red riding hood. Gonna let me in?” Mickey says and his classic smile shines.

 

“Yeah yeah, come in.” He says letting him in and closing the door.

 

“So what's up with the creep across the hall? Been staring at me the whole time.” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

 

“What did stalker boy want this time?” Ariana says and then looks up mouth gaping,

 

“Well hello, sexy.  Ian…you didn't tell me you had someone coming over?  Thought you were still on the no dick kick?” She says smiling brightly and Mickey laughs deeply and beautifully.

 

“You…no…oh god…it hurts man,” Mickey says doubling over in laughter.

 

“Haha, fuckin ha. Mick.” He says and Adrianna's eyes widen.

 

“Holy…Mickey? This is fuckin Mickey? No wonder…my god.” She says.

 

“You can shut the fuck up now Ari,” Ian says flushing. “You can ignore her. What are you doing here?”

 

“In the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop in.” Mickey jokes.

 

“In the…it's New York Mick. Since when are you in the fuckin' neighborhood?” Ian asks shaking his head.

 

“Since I wanted to see my dumbass best friend who lives way too fuckin far away and never comes home,” Mickey says quirking an eyebrow.

 

“And…Zach? Where's the boyfriend?” Ian asks.

 

“The..Zach, is in Chicago. We ugh, broke up and shit.” He says avoiding eye contact.

 

“Really?” Ian croaks out.

 

“That's my queue. Nice to meet you, Mickey. Ian, I'll pick you up in the morning. Have fun boys.” She says walking out.

 

“Why..I mean. You seemed happy last time we talked right?”

 

“Content I suppose. We just didn't fit. Supposedly we aren't epic or some shit.” And Ian just eyes his curiously. “Don't ask.”

And Mickey thinks back to that day not too long ago with Zach.

_“We are good, but we aren't epic and I thought it was enough but it isn't.”_

_“This isn't a romantic comedy dude,” Mickey says shaking his head._

_“But it could be”._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Epic, you could have epic. But not with me man. I like you and maybe even love you but we both know we aren't in love, we both know you had something fucking amazing once and I think…you should go get him back.” Zach says._

_“The fuck are you on about.”_

_“Ian.” Zach whispers._

_“Seriously? Ians my friend, sure I thought once but he wasn't into it.”_

_“What if he was?” Zach says._

_“What are you talking about?” Mickey asks._

\--

 

Mickey is pulled back from his thoughts as Ian speaks to him again,

 

“You okay with the breakup?” Ian asks.

 

“Yeah man, he was right. We were always more friends than anything really, and he wants that epic love shit and I can't blame him for that. Wasn't a tear-filled break up or anything.” Mickey shrugs.  “So what's up with the stalker? Seriously?” He asks curiously.  “You hit it and quit it?”

 

Ian laughs, and the laugh that bubbles out of him Mickey realizes how much he missed it.  “God no. If I had actually fucked him, I think he would have just moved in and never left. Man. He stops by like all the time. Drives me nuts.”

 

“Want me to go over there?”

 

“No punching the neighbor's , man.” Ian laughs again.

 

“Wasn't gonna. Just a little threatening, I promise.” And just like clockwork, there's a knock on the door.  “Seriously? Boys determined. Never even let him taste it?” Mickey laughs and Ian flips him off getting up.  “No, no. Allow me.” Mickey gets up and then smiles before taking his shirt off and Ian shakes his head.

 

 

“Yeah?” Mickey says answering the door staring down at Derek.

 

“Um,.is Ian here?” The man stutters and Mickey quirks an eyebrow.

 

“He's a little busy right now, but sure.  Hey baby!!! You got a visitor” Mickey calls. And hears Ian choke.

 

“B..baby? You’re his…”

 

“Boyfriend…yeah. You got a problem?” Mickey crosses his arms over his chest and hears a snicker from inside the apartment. Fuckin Gallagher.

 

“No...no. Just never saw you before.” He says.

 

“Mhm, yeah. We did the long distance shit but I'm here now.” Mickey lies easily. This kid, seriously.

 

“Oh…okay. I'll…I'll come back later, let you get back to…”

 

“Yeah, we got a lotta time to make up for. See ya,” Mickey says shutting the door and he makes it one step before he barrels out in laughter.

 

He makes it to the living room where Ian is just shaking his head.

 

“What? That shit was funny. I think the poor kid's heart is broken man.”

 

“Not nice Mick,” Ian says laughing and Mickey plops down on the couch.

 

“I could have just threatened him,” Mickey says shrugging.

 

\--

 

The night passes in a comfortable sort of way. Ian realizes just how much he missed his best friend. It’s really amazing how great it is to be here with Mickey. They talk about Ian's job and various other things, and Mickey fills Ian in on Chicago since he’s been gone. they tell stories and laugh, well into the morning, before Mickey passes out on the couch and Ian makes his way to his bedroom, mere hours before Ariana shows up to give him a ride to work.

 

“Mmm. Shut that damn door up.” Mickey groans from the couch.

 

“Sorry, gotta head into work.  How long are you gonna be here?”

 

“Dunno man.” He says sleepily.

 

“Tonight? Are you still gonna be here tonight? We have a work thing, wanna come.  There’s free booze.” Ian says. And Mickey opens one eye.

 

“Like I ever say no to free booze.  Sure.” And Ian smiles. It’s so good to have his friend back.

 

 

=

 

“So you gonna pounce on that shit or what?” Ariana asks at lunch.

 

“Seriously ASri? He just showed back up in my life after all this time, and before that he wouldn’t even look at me. I think I’ll try not to get into his pants and ruin whatever nice thing this is right now. Thanks.”

 

“Or…You could tell him you’ve been in love with him since the first time you banged him, and ride that love train out until the end of time?” she says. And he rolls his eyes.

 

“Would you stop it, and tonight, none of that shit okay? Please? He just became single, and me and him, we’re actually good right now, let's not fuck that up please?” he asks and she just huffs, but he’s a little worried that while drunk his friend might let slip just how much he talks about Mickey, which is constantly.

 

 

 

Mickey walks into the bar that Ian had texted him the address too, and he sees the room full of people, half of them dressed all business-like, albeit most of them have their jackets off and their ties loosened, and some are just in regular casual clothes but still everyone looks like they just got off work, which of course they did.  He spots who he is looking for within minutes. Ian Gallagher standing over by the bar chatting up a group full of guys, one of the guys touches Ian lightly on the arm and Mickey doesn’t like how that makes him feel. After all of this time, he was still jealous as fuck and he finds himself wondering about what Zach had said. There was no way that was true.  Zach sounded so sure though, that Mickey should go after Ian because whether Ian had ever said it or not, he was absolutely sure that Ian returned his feelings, and that in Zach's opinion, it would be a waste to let such an epic thing slip away from him again.  Fucking Zach. The hell. And then he remembered that text from when Ian left, the text that had said that he had only tried to kiss Zach because his drunken brain had thought it was Mickey.

 

Mickey sighed at his ridiculous thoughts. Even if Ian had no feelings for him, being here was nice, being friends with Ian was nice and if that’s all they ever could be, he had grown to accept that in the time they had spent apart. Because Ian being in his life was a great thing, and it never couldn’t be.  It wasn’t to say he could ever go back to how it was.  They were either friends or more, there would never be an in-between again, he couldn’t go back to that, even as inticing as it may seem sometimes, like right now with Ian looking so fucking sexy, it still couldn’t be because those months, not being able to be around Ian all the time because of his stupid feelings had sucked and he didn’t want to go back there.

 

\---

 

“Mickey!” Arianna drunkenly says as she puts an arm around him and he rolls his eyes. He had met the girl fucking once. “So glad you could make it.” She says and he shakes his head. 

 

“Trashed already little one?  Looks like I gotta play catch up now.” He says and she giggles. 

 

“Finally, someone cool to drink with.  Ian doesn’t drink, he usually just carries me  home.” She says and he laughs. Good to know Ian wasn’t going around fucking up his meds. He did hope he was taking them. He seemed to be.

 

 

“Hey there.” A man says from beside him and Mickey just looks at him.  Really?

 

“Hey watch it David. This man is spoken for. Thank you very much.” She says and he laughs.

 

“Oh sorry man, didn’t realize. My bad. Have a shit gaydar.”  And Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Not me, you fucktard, He’s Ian's,” she says sing-songy. And the guy chokes.

 

“Wait…what? You’re with Ian? Oh man.” He says.  “nobody ever tells me anything.  Hey Gallagher! Why didn’t you tell me you had a hot as fuck boyfriend man.” He calls out and Mickey just shakes his head.

 

“A what?” Ian turns around and sees Mickey who points at Arianna.  “Ari…What did I tell you?”

 

“Mmmm, You said….not to get drunk and open my big mouth about your feelings for….oh. Hi Mickey.” She says giggling and he quirks an eyebrow but he sees Ian's face go red and he shakes his head.

 

And Mickey decides that Ian's drunken friends slip up was enough of a confirmation for the moment that maybe Ian wanted something from him. So he goes over and smiles at Ian.

 

“Girl is a lightweight man,” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

 

“Big-mouthed one too.” He says laughing.

 

“Mhm. Bitch just outed me to a room full of people, but hey, all good, found out about my boyfriend supposedly.” He says laughing and Ian shakes his head in embarrassment again.

 

“I'm so sorry Mick. Don’t listen to that crazy woman. She’s delusional!” he yells.

 

“Oh yeah? Alright. Didn’t hear a thing then.  Wouldn’t want to ruin your chances with this lot.” Mickey jokes.

 

“Oh please, like I would ever…okay maybe once upon a time.” Ian says laughing.

 

“Seriously? None of them? Not even the one that hit on me?  Was she serious about your no dick diet then? I seriously thought she was just fuckin with me.” Mickey asks.

 

“mmm no. Not exactly, just haven’t been very active, as of late. I think they seriously thought I was an unic or asexual or something.” Ian shrugs at the people around them who are kind of staring by now.

 

“Yeah? The meds fuckin with you again?” he asks and Ian shakes his head.

 

“No. no, nothing like that. I’m still very able…to…okay this is fucking awkward.” Ian says.

 

“What? Talking about your sex life with someone who you used to fuck?” he asks.

 

“yes. Yes. Exactly. That and someone you’d still like to…oh look Ari's dancing on the table. Better go get her.” Ian says and Mickey turns to see Arianna but she isn’t on the table and he just looks at him.  And goes to grab Ian. 

 

“It’s okay Ian, not gonna freak out on you. Not something that just goes away, but so that we’re clear, we ain’t goin there again alright?” he says and Ian nods, somewhat sadly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know Mick. Just making a point of how awkward it is to talk to you about my lack of a love life. It’s pathetic really.” He says.

 

“Nah man. It’s different.  A Gallagher with self-control, new, interesting even.” Mickey jokes.

 

 

It’s not long before Arianna really is trying to get on top of the table so Mickey and Ian grab her and carry her to the car, and Ian drives her car to his apartment, and they get her upstairs and lay her on the couch.

 

“Sorry Mick, she usually sleeps on the couch when she’s like this.  But uh, you can have my bed. I got the floor.”

 

“Seriously?  You have a huge bed, and you’re gonna sleep on the floor?” Mickey says once they are settled in the room and Ian is starting to pull extra blankets out of the closet to make a spot on the floor.

 

“Not getting into bed with you Mickey.”

 

“Why not? I’ve had all my shots.” Mickey laughs.

 

“Honestly? Because…and please don’t run out of here for me saying this, If I get in there, with you, under those blankets and you…you look so fucking good right now, I'm gonna want to do things to you, that I haven’t done to you in so long, and I can’t so I'm gonna stay down here where it’s safe.” He says.

 

“and you think I can’t say no to you or something?” Mickey asks.

 

“I know you can, however, I'm sure you don’t want to wake up with my apparent arousal pressed in your back, so I'm gonna just be here.”

 

“Alright, alright. Fine.  Can I ask you something? Since you’re on this honesty kick and shit.”

 

“Sure Mick,” Ian says almost afraid of the question.

 

“Did you ever in all of that time ever want more? Like with us?” Mickey asks and Ian laughs actually laughs. “What’s so funny asshole? The thought of being with me so fucking hilarious.” Mickey sets up and glares at Ian.

 

“Seriously? Like you never knew? Like ever.  You were the one who told me you’d punch me in the face if I ever, and I repeat ever even though about any of that lovey-dovey gay shit with you? Do you remember that? Because I do. Do you know why I remember that? Because the whole time you’re talking, I’m staring at your lips and thinking, god what would it be like to kiss him and have him hold me…I did that a lot, just think about it.”

 

“You never said anything,” Mickey says shocked.

 

“I was afraid. Scared you’d leave if you knew I wanted more than just a convenient fuck.” Ian says and Mickey looks at him. 

 

“How long did you want that? I mean, I know you got over it or whatever, but when? How late was I?” Mickey asks almost shyly and Ian gets up and gets on the bed with him, looking at Mickey, just staring.

 

“Are you gonna make me answer that?” Ian asks and Mickey nods.

 

“okay…fuck. You weren’t okay? I never stopped.”

“Seriously, so when I told you…you just sat there…why?!?” Mickey asks raising his voice.

 

“I thought you were full of shit Mickey. You were drunk as fuck. I thought…doesn’t matter now. I tried to tell you after but you just left, fucking left, and I knew you would one day, always so fucking scared of that.”

 

“and after?”

 

“you found Zach. You deserved happy, uncomplicated and if im anything it's fuckin complicated.”

 

And Mickey just looks at him, Zach had been right. Well shit.

 

“and now?” Mickey asks.

 

“Now…It’s taking everything I have, right now, not to push you down on this mattress and show you exactly how much I've missed you.”

 

“Not sex Gallagher. Not what I'm referring to, we were always good at sex.”

 

“So good, but that’s not what I'm talking about. Sex was never about just sex with you for me Mick. It was a way to connect with you when I couldn’t find the damn words to say.”

 

“Why did you…fuck…other people then. That shit hurt so bad Ian.”

 

“Because I was an idiot sometimes, and sometimes, you would go on a date or a fuck thing, and for days, all I saw was you and someone…made me sick okay. At first, I would try to distract myself while you were gone, but that didn’t work, so instead for days after, I would just try to get the image out of my head with other images.” Ian says. For the first time in so long, he feels so vulnerable right then, like Mickey can see inside him for the first time and it scares the fucking hell out of him.

 

“So instead of telling me, you just…walked away from me. The fuck Gallagher.  I loved you, so fucking much. Wanted you, only you. I just couldn’t take the fuck buddy shit anymore, I wanted fucking more. I wanted you to give me more.” Mickey says.

 

“I wanted you too. That night…I saw you with Zach at the bar, our bar, I was a tangled mess of emotions, I never should have been there, and I got my own ass kicked because I let my instincts fly out the window because I was hurt. And it was my fault, if I would have just found you sooner, told you the truth, I could have had you, but I didn’t and I can’t change that.”

 

“But you let me go, you moved away, why didn’t you just fight for me.”

 

“Because you deserve better than me.” Ian chokes out looking down. “Even now, you deserve so much better than what I can give you.

 

“This about bi-polar shit again?” Mickey asks.

 

“Not entirely but it is kind of. My head is so….my head. And besides that, you were happy with Zack, and I didn’t wanna fuck that up for you.”

 

“Yeah, well fuck you.” Mickey bites out and Ian is sure this is it. This is where he loses his best friend again. This is where Mickey gets up out of this bed, and he walks away and never fucking looks back. And Ian hates that shit.

 

Instead, Mickey grabs Ian and throws him down on the bed, and hovers over him.  “Fuuuuuuckkkkk Yooooou,” Mickey says slowly and before Ian can even register what the fuck is happening right now, Mickey leans down and bites at Ian’s neck before licking the spot directly after. He runs his hands up and down Ian's sides causing Ian to moan.

 

“Mickey please stop. I cant…it's been so long. You were the last one…god.” And Mickey stops and looks at him.

 

“Say what?” Mickey asks.

 

“Huh?” Ian says his brain all foggy with sex and Mickey, and Mickey and sex. His arousal apparent and he was sure Mickey felt it.

 

“You just said I was the last one.  You haven’t had sex….since me?” Mickey asks. No fucking way that was right.

 

“Yeah. Not since you…so long. Oh god. Sorry.” Ian says when his hips move up and he catches Mickey's facial expression.

 

And Mickey looks at Ian's lips for a brief moment before leaning down and capturing Ian’s lips with his own. He is pretty sure that Ian saying that he hasn’t had sex for so long, was possibly the weirdest and greatest turn on in the world. Ian was his, still his. He didn’t have to claim him to get rid of who had been there since he was because nobody had. Nobody. The actual fucking hell.

 

“Nobody?” Mickey asks and leans back. “Nothing?”

 

“Well besides, myself, and things….no.” and Mickey just looks at him.

 

Mickey moves so that he can get Ian’s clothes off, fuck it. He needs this stupid mother fucker. Right now.

 

“I want more than just this,” Mickey says.

 

“I want you, Mick. For as long as you’ll have me. But if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum like a fifteen-year-old. Seriously. God.” Mickey laughs a little because at this point, he is really just grinding a little against Ian's hard, and pulsating cock, and it’s leaking against him. Fucking damn it.   So Mickey smiles. 

 

“We’ve got time for a few rounds there fire-crotch.  You want to cum don’t you?” he says licking his lips.

 

“mmmhmm. Need to be inside you.” He says and Mickey groans out, he has to work fast if that’s gonna happen, he can already tell, so, he holds out his hand and Ian places lube and a condom in it, and Mickey starts to get himself ready because he knows that Ian’s so close and he needs it as much as ian does. Fuck he looks beautiful.

 

When Mickey sinks down, Ian tries to hold it back as long as he can, but the feel of any contact, especially from Mickey, is so much to take, god it feels so fucking good. and Mickey starts to slowly ride him.

 

“Oh god, oh god. I cant, I cant hold it in Mickey.” And Mickey smiles.

 

“don’t, come on, come for me, show me how much you’ve missed me riding you? How much you’ve missed being inside me. Come on.” He says and seconds later, he watches in delicious glory as Ian comes apart. God he loved watching that.  Ian keeps going through his orgasm,and keeps pumping into Mickey until he no longer can, and Mickey smiles, as he moves to let Ian's cock free from his ass, but it isn’t but seconds later that he is flipped over and Ian is kissing and licking every inch of skin that he can on Mickey, until Mickey is a wreathing mess under him. It’s too much as Ian fingers his ass so fucking perfectly, as he wraps his mouth around his cock licking and sucking, bringing that orgasm so much closer, and apparently doing this, makes Ian so fucking hot that he’s hard as a rock again by the end of it and Mickey screams out, when Ian enters him again.

 

“This time it’s all for you.  Hold it as long as you can, and then come so hard for me baby, I want to watch you. So fucking good.” Ian pants as he moves and Mickey moans out, loudly, he cant help it and he does as he’s told, he holds back as long as he can possibly manage until he cant, and he comes so fucking hard, and it’s so intense that he finally gets what Epic means.

 

 

 

Mickey feels the arms tighten around him as he is slowly coming out of his slumber, and he smiles remembering. Ian…Ian…Ian. Mmm.

 

“Morning Mick.” He hears from behind him and he smiles even more, and that’s right before he lets out a moan as Ian starts rocking against him.

 

“Again? What like four times wasn’t enough for you?” Mickey asks smiling even brighter.

 

“Mmm. Don’t have to do anything Mick, just feels so good.” He says and Mickey laughs.

 

“Yeah because walking out of here like this, is such an option right now?” Mickey says and Ian laughs too.

 

 

 

 

Ariana swings open the door to find Derek standing there. 

 

“Really dude? Ian’s a little busy right now. Can I help you?” she asks crossing her arms.

 

“umm. Just…needed….” He stammers and then she turns when she hears the load moans coming from the apartment.

 

“I wouldn’t interrupt that love fest if I were you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get my shit and get out of here before they start on round five hundred or whatever.”  Derek just looks at her shyly.   “Dude for real, whats the hang up with you?”

 

 

“I'm not, um…its just that.” He stammers again. And his phone starts ringing and she looks at it catching the collar id.   ‘LIP’ it reads, no fucking way.  

 

“fucking seriously?”

 

“IAN!!!!!!”

 

“Please don’t,” he says.

 

“Oh fuck you, dude.” She yells back.

 

“Ian, would you fucking stop fucking for a minute and come out here.”  She says as she grabs the phone and answers it.

 

“Hello, Phillip. Your brother is a little busy right now ramming his dick into Mickey’s ass. So your little friend here cant stalk him for you. Goodbye to you too asshole.” She says tossing the phone back at Derek. “If I were you, I'd run before those boys find out about this.”

 

 

“The fuck are you yelling about Ari….Busy over here.” Ian says poking his head out from the bedroom and she starts laughing.

 

“Hey, I finally figured out what was up with fuckboy.  You better get out here, You two are gonna fuckin love this shit.”  She says laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr) 
> 
> come chat with me. ;) 
> 
> and as always, kudos and comments are not just welcomed but cherished and keep me writing so much. 
> 
> much love. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
